Teen Wolf: The Stiles Edition
by animefangirl2014
Summary: [Fem!Stiles] Okay. Looking back, I guess this whole thing could be somewhat my fault...but hey! How was I supposed to know that one phone call would end up with me in some sick version of Little Red Riding Hood that includes werewolves! Full summary inside.
1. One Phone Call And A Guy In The Woods

Summary: [Fem!Stiles] Okay. Looking back, I guess this whole thing could be somewhat my fault...but hey! How was I supposed to know that one phone call would end up with me in some sick version of Little Red Riding Hood that includes werewolves! Heck, I'm not even the main heroine and my life is already complicated enough with all this supernatural stuff going on, so you'd think I'd catch a break with just that right? WRONG! No, I also had to end up with a massive crush on a guy who uses his eyebrows as communication tools

...I swear some higher power is messing with me.

* * *

Hey! So this is my first Teen Wolf fic but I love Sterek and I figure it would be interesting with a girl version of Stiles, so what the hey. This will basically be Season 1 canon with a slow developing Sterek. But I'm planning some major changes at the end of Season 2 e.g. Derek's pack staying alive and Derek staying alpha etc. which will obviously change Season 3a. I'm not too sure whether the rating will stay the same later on. It depends on demand and what flows I guess. Anyway, there will only a bit of language and possibly some graphic descriptions, but nothing too explicit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters (though if someone if willing to sell me Derek I'll buy)

* * *

You know when something big happens in your life; something unexplainable that just changes your life forever, and you can trace it back to one, single moment. For me, it was that phone call I listened in to. That phone call which is what led to me trying to break into my best friend's window in the middle of the night.

Honestly, I know I'm not the most graceful person out there, but I feel like I'm the only person who can get my shoe caught in a roof gutter and fall backwards, hanging upside down from Scott's roof like a spider-monkey that had a few too many banana cocktails in the jungle bar. Which is why I probably deserved Scott screaming in my face. In falsetto I might add. However, I am positive I don't deserve the baseball bat which is just a foot too close to my face.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phone" I answer defensively "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator" Scott replies, as if he's completely justified. And dude, no. Just no.

"A pred- khe-wha?" I scoffed and was about to unleash my sarcasm at its finest until I remembered why exactly I ended up in this predicament. "Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago - dispatch called - they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police"

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" I managed to say while pulling myself up and untangling my foot before jumping down. As cool as it could have looked, my landing killed any shot of it. But hey, Scott's my only witness.

"A dead body?" I heard him question causing me to jump up and climb the porch just to face his stupidity.

"No a body of water-yes dumbass, a dead body"

"You mean like a murder?"

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl; probably in her twenties"

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part" I stated excitedly. It's sad that this is what my life has come to; at this rate I'll probably be writing 'Undertaker' under my career plan form "they only found half!"

Scott raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"We're going" I say, because it really isn't a matter of choice for Scotty. Looking back on it, maybe it's kind of my fault that this happened.

* * *

"Are we seriously doing this?" I heard Scott question while climbing over the chain and 'No Entry After Dark' sign that I chose to heed as a suggestion.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town"

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow" And isn't that just sweet. He actually tries.

"Right! Cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort"

"No because I'm playing this year, in fact I'm making first line"

One of my many stellar qualities is my aptitude for pessimism when the situation calls for it. Situation: 'Hello, I'd like to make an order of hope crushing Stiles, with a side of sarcasm'. "Hey! That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

After a couple of seconds I hear Scott ask something which causes me to falter a bit.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Well, I guess I can't fake it till I make it. "Huh. I didn't even think about that" I say trying to laugh it off.

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I hear Scott say. I don't need to look back to know he looks smug about the fact that I should have listened to him and not come. His words however, ring true and my mouth drops a bit in shock.

Someone once said that honesty is the best policy so I guess I should adopt it now. Plus I don't have a good answer so I have no choice. "Also something I didn't think about," I say relenting while climbing up a mound.

"It's" huff "comforting to know you've" huff "planned this out with your usual attention to detail"

I groan, partly due to the effort of climbing and partly due to self-reproach "I know."

"Maybe the" huff "severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh" I hear Scott wheeze but I see people walking around and quickly drop to the ground, with maximum flailing, and off my flashlight. When I see the flashlights coming closer I frantically scramble up and around the tree line away from the cops.

"Come on!" I whisper yell.

"Stiles! Wait up - Stiles"

While I'm running I hear Scott and realise he's not near me so I turn my head back while slowing down, which is why I don't notice the officer nearby. A dog's bark startles me to turn straight into the path of a flashlight. Since the ground is wet, my attempts to move away force me to fall down. So, in true survival fashion, I valiantly endeavour to crawl away backwards.

"Hang on! Hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me" my dad's voice breaks through my escapade, and suddenly I'm starting to miss the barking canine. While getting up I try and avoid eye contact.

"Hey dad, how you doing?"

"So do you listen into all my phone calls?"

"No!" I try to sound convincing but give up quickly. The fact that I'm out here is just a tad too incriminating. "Not the boring ones"

"And where's your usual partner in crime?" he asks while nodding resignedly.

"Who Scott? Scott's at home, said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for our first day back in school tomorrow" Well there goes the whole honesty crap, but it's not like I can just sell him out. I'm amazed I lasted this long. "It's just me. In the woods…..alone." Perhaps instead of trying not to lie I should try to lie better, because that sounded pathetic even to me.

"Scott! You out there? Scott?!" Dad shines the flashlight around, but doesn't seem to find him.

"Well young lady, I'm gonna walk you back to your car" dad starts while grabbing my neck and pulling me along. I feel like an unruly pet. Then again pets can be taught obedience. Me? Not so much. "And you and I are going to have a conversation about a little something called the invasion of privacy."

Lecture time, here I come.

* * *

After hours and hours (okay it was just two hours), I finally managed to get a hold of Scott last night, only to find out that some animal got a little too frisky with him. So like any good friend I waited a good 3 seconds after he stepped in front of me to see his war wounds.

"Okay, let's see this thing" I say, getting Scott to lift up his shirt but when I try to touch it Scott flinches back. Damn, he must have been bit badly.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" And this is when my random knowledge comes in handy. Granted I didn't expect it to be so I could find out what bit my friend in the middle of the woods one night, but hey, 'expect the unexpected' and all that.

"A wolf bit you?"

"Uh huh"

"No, not a chance" I am definite in my reply, causing Scott to try and convince me, but I stand strong behind factual evidence.

"I heard a wolf howling"

"No you didn't"

"What do you mean I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves okay? Not in like sixty years"

"Really?" I see Scott's face turn up into confusion but it's true.

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California"

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body" Scott says, self-satisfaction coming out a bit.

My eyes bulge out at that though, unattractively I'm sure, and I flail around trying to get the words "Are you kidding me?" Well I was hoping for something more eloquent but that does the job too.

"No I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month"

"That is freaking awesome! I mean this seriously gonna be the best thing to happen in this town since-" and at that exact moment Lydia aka Queen Bee walks by "well, since the birth of Lydia Martin" I say somewhat dejectedly, my earlier excitement leaving slightly. …..Man Scott was right, until now nothing ever happens in this town. And it is extremely pathetic that I'm pretty sure if I asked the people in this school what the best thing to happen in Beacon Hills is, at least one-tenth of them would say Lydia's birth.

I shake my head off that train of thought though and decide to share some of my 'woes' with Scott instead. "You do realise you are the reason I am not the Lydia Martin of Beacon Hills right?"

"Uh huh" he nods going along with me, a smile pulling at his lips while we walk into school.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths"

"Uh huh"

"I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

* * *

English is definitely not how I wanted to start the day, but I suppose anything is better than Chemistry.

"As you know, there indeed was a body found last night. I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened, but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody" This was news to me. I seriously doubt that our teacher could have more information on the subject than me, but maybe he just got the news. "So you can place your focus onto the syllabus on your desks outlining the semester" So that's what his motive was. Good to know I'm still at the top of the informational food chain.

I can feel my leg jumping up and down as I try and focus on the syllabus but my ADHD isn't helping. That whole speech about the body got me thinking back to last night. What if what bit Scott actually killed the girl? But then why was the body cut into two halves? Before I can ruminate on that more though, the door opens and the principal walks in with a girl. And can I just say: Wow.

"Class, this is your new student Allison Argent. Do your best to make her feel welcome."

I have the urge to just yell 'No! She's Snow White!'. Honestly, who looks like that in real life? I mean I guess I sort of do…..if you squint….and are blind…..

Okay, so the only similarities that we share is that my skin is just a bit more tanned than hers. I chance a quick look down at myself, and see my faded jeans, baggy t-shirt and hoodie. Eh, who am I kidding? The fact that I put the bare minimum effort into how I look is why she is the one getting stared at instead of me, but the way I dress is comfortable and takes less time in the morning so I guess it's a win. Plus I only hang out with Scott anyway and I doubt he cares.

Speaking of Scott, why is he giving her a pen?

* * *

At the end of the day, I meet up with Scott at the lockers only to see him staring at the new girl. Oh. Ohhhhhhh. My sweet innocent Scotty has a crush! Well isn't this just precious. I can't help internally rooting for him, because it is gonna take some work for him to get someone like Allison. But before I can make some suggestions – since obviously my 16 years spent single qualify me as a love therapist – Kelly comes up to start complaining about Allison. Come to think of it, why is she talking to us?

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

It isn't really that much of a surprise. "Cause she's hot. Beautiful people herd together" And that is a fact of life. I don't mean it in a degrading sense, and I'm comfortable enough with my looks to know that while I may never be classified as hot, I'm not terrible to look at. To quote "it's what's on the inside that counts"

'… _.Maybe I should start paying attention to my outside,'_

' _Then again,_ _I am nobody. But nobody is perfect. So I guess I am perfect,_ ' I think, proud of my intelligence, while Scott and I make our way to the locker room to gear up for lacrosse. Now I know what you're thinking: ' _She's a girl, why is she on the boys lacrosse team?'_ or _'Why is she going to the boys locker room?'_ Well, for starters, even though I am in the boys locker room, Coach Finstock got me my own little niche separated from everyone else once I got on the team. I say niche but it's really just an impromptu stall cutting off one of the showers from the rest. The rest of the guys kind of freaked out at first but they often tend to forget I'm a girl since I'm always with Scott, and it's not like I invade their privacy and voyeur on them…much. As for why I'm on the team, well it didn't start out that way. When Scott first joined I joined as well as a sort of pseudo-manager, and since I helped out all the players-bar Jackson-Coach had no problems with it. Then one day a bunch of the team came down with mono (I'm starting to see why Coach hates Greenburg) and we had a really important game that week. Long story short, only I was left on the bench when one of the players had a muscle cramp; Coach pads me up, shoves me in, and I accidentally hit the other team's star player in the balls with my lacrosse stick, which allowed Jackson to score. Ever since then, Coach says I'm his secret weapon and makes me do drills anyway. I am basically doing manual labour with no benefits.

' _The things I do for you Scott.'_

While I and Scott are running to the field, I decide to complain about his decision. "But if you're playing, who am I gonna talk to on the bench? Are you really gonna do that to your best friend"

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting in the sidelines. This season I make first line"

Okay that was slightly dramatic, good to know I'm rubbing off on him.

On my way to the bench though, I hear coach say that Scott's in goal. What the hell? Scott's going to get pummelled. Smashed. Incinerated. He's terrible at being goalie! The whistle signals the start of tryouts and I can't do anything but watch on. And why is Scott holding his ears instead of looking forward? That's a one-way road to getting hit by-

' _Ouch'_

I can't help sympathetically wincing as he takes one to the face. I am seriously considering asking Coach to sub me in instead when I see a miracle.

Scott actually saves a ball. My shock doesn't stop me from letting out a small cheer though and I can't help staring because one after the other, Scott continues to save more. That ball to the head must have done something right, I don't think I've ever seen Scott like this!

My smile that was practically tearing my face drops abruptly when I see Jackson gearing up, and boy does he look violent. If Scott were playing any other position right now, I would be looking for the first aid kit, but Scott must have been bitten by a leprechaun or something because Lady Luck seemed to be shoving gold his way and he actually. Saves. Jackson's. Shot.

I stumble up cheering, trying to keep my balance, yelling "That's my friend!" because I kind of want to rub it in everyone else's face.

* * *

After practice we are once again at the Preserve, looking for Scott's inhaler and I can't help bombarding him with questions about tryouts.

"I don't-I don't know what it was but it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing; I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things"

"Smell things? Like what?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket"

I reach into my pocket ready to prove him wrong, "I don't even have any mint mojit-" but then I feel it. Slowly pulling it out, I look up at Scott in shock, because how the hell did he know that?

"So all this started with a bite?"

"Well what if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?

If it was anyone else, I would guess drugs, but Scott's too good for that. Plus his mom would kill him. And Mrs McCall is one woman you do not want to get mad. Since I don't actually know what is going on, I decide to mess around with him a bit.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection" Scott suddenly turns to look at me and stops "Are you serious?"

"Yea, I think it's called lycanthropy" This performance better win me an Oscar. How the hell does Scott not know about werewolves?

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah it's the worst" I shakes my head despondently, as if there's no hope left. And really, since Scott's actually falling for it, there really isn't. "But only once a month," kind of like a period, but worse.

"Once a month?" And oh God, I can't keep this up anymore.

"Mm hmm. On the night of the full moon" I howl, just to make sure he finally gets it, but all I get is smacked in the shoulder.

"Hey you're the one who heard a wolf howling"

"There could be something seriously wrong with me"

"I know! You're a werewolf - arrghhh!" Scott just sighs exasperatedly and turns around. Okay maybe I'm taking this a bit too far now.

"Okay obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver its cause Friday's a full moon."

We eventually reach 'The Spot' and yes it is a title. Any place currently or previously inhabiting a dead body deserves capitalisation.

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler" Scott crouches down and starts brushing around the leaves while I scan the area around trying to spot it.

"Maybe the killer moved the body"

"If he did I hope he moved my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks."

I still can't spot anything, and I'm about to suggest maybe looking in a different area when my eyes suddenly come across something tall, dark and terrifying. I whack Scott trying to get his attention, but I can't stop staring at the guy. I like to think it was my survival instinct telling me to keep my eyes on the target, but let's face it: The guy was hot. Like marble sculpture perfection. Heck, if guys like him were walking the high school I might be a little more motivated to wake up in the morning.

As he walks closer I scratch my neck trying to look casual – and failing miserably I might add.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sends shivers down my body. Out of fear and, uh, something else. I can't help looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. "Huh? This is private property." His voice wasn't loud or overtly aggressive voice but his demeanour was intimidating enough to get me to talk. Scott on the other hand just stares at him like a creep. I can't help feeling somewhat wronged. I swear if Scott gets the hot new girl _and_ goes after the hot new guy, I might just kill him. Or myself.

"Uh sorry man, we didn't know," and my voice seems to jolt Scott into action.

"Yeah we were just looking for something but….." as Scott trails off Mystery Man's eyebrows lift up trying to prompt him. He must be a man of few words…..I wonder if the whole opposites attract thing works for that…

 _No! Bad Stiles! We do not test our compatibility with random guys in the woods! That's a one way street to ending up in a ditch somewhere in Idaho, or some other creepy town._

"Forget it" I hear Scott trying to deflect the situation but I turn just in time to see the Scott's inhaler get caught.

Doesn't this guy just get hotte- _creepier_. I definitely meant creepier.

The guy turns to give one last look at Scott but briefly glances at me too, and for some reason it just suddenly snaps into place. I can feel the air leave my lungs suddenly because I actually recognize him, and I just can't help gaping after him because _why is Derek Hale back in town?_

"Alright, well I gotta get to work" Scott says, as if what just happened wasn't monumentally important. Gotta fix that.

"Dude! That was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." I really shouldn't be as fixated on that little fact as I am.

"Remember what?"

Wincing, I lower my voice. "His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Suddenly, his attitude doesn't seem that unexpected, and I can't help the sadness that comes with imagining what it must be like. Losing my mum practically crippled me, but he managed to go on. An unexpected admiration for Derek bubbles up.

"Wonder what he's doing back?" _I would like to know too_.

I don't think I could have ever expected back then, how much the creepy Adonis in the woods known as Derek Hale would change my life.

* * *

Comments, feedback, suggestions, questions, whatever you guys want. I will answer anything and everything since any readers will be what keeps this story running XD

This story is also available on AO3 under the same account name.


	2. Chapter 2

And Chapter 2 is finally here! Thanks to all the people who kudosed and commented! I honestly didn't expect this much in just one week and I am so happy to see people enjoying something I wrote! Hope you all enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters, but if anyone knows where I can get my own personal Derek, I'm game XD

* * *

 _And Life As We Know It Will Never Be The Same_

"Scott! Scott wait up!" I yelled while running on to the field, the urgency of what I had just learnt pushing me to actually exercise of my own free will. This wasn't just big. It was enormous. Gargantuan, Colossal. Substantial towards epic proportions!

"Stiles I'm playing in the first elimination, can't it wait?"

Use your common sense Scotty! If it could wait, would I be this desperate?

"Just hold on okay?" I try instead "I overheard my dad on the phone – the fibre analysis came back from the lab in L.A and they found animal hair on the body from the woods" I frantically say while shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to understand that this situation goes beyond urgent. But, as usual, my lovely blockhead employs his Stiles filter and ignores what could very well be life changing news!

"Stiles I gotta go" he says while moving off.

"Wha-no! Scott you're not gonna believe what animal it was…" I trail off dejectedly, "It was a wolf." Maybe I should yell the major news at the beginning and see if that holds his attention next time. Then again, the chances of my ADHD actually working that way are slim to none, so I just sit down on the bench and watch while Scott does amazing twirls and jumps, like a ballerina on the field. Man I wish he was doing an interpretive dance instead, because the more I watch, the more my theory is looking less far-fetched.

And by the time Scott makes first line, my stomach has sunk down far enough that I can't deny it anymore.

My best friend's a werewolf.

* * *

That afternoon I rush home and do what I do best: Research.

Websites, books, journal articles. Everything from fairy tales to stupid romance novels. I analyse each and every possible mention of werewolves to compile a – pretty impressive if I do say so myself – file on lycanthropy. Because, let's face it, there is no way Scott is going to suspect or even take any initiative to learn about his new wolfyness for a while.

I suddenly Jump from a knock on the door. My palms start sweating, wondering if it's my dad back early; if he saw my internet history right now, he might worry about my mental health more than he usually does.

' _The 21st Century: Where deleting history is more important than making it'_ , I think while nervously opening the door. Turns out my worry was unfounded since it's just Scott.

"Get in, you gotta see this" I say while closing the door, ready to convey my knowledge upon my young, furry grasshopper.

"I've been up all night reading websites, books, all these things-"

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott interrupts. I have a brief flash of annoyance before actually answering his question.

"A lot."

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Without actually giving me a chance to continue, Scott continues while sitting on bed. And seriously Scott? You choose now to be interested in the body?

"No they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Against my will, my mind can't help wandering to him. Again. Just like it has ever since we saw him in the woods. Honestly, my unwarranted fixation on him is starting to get creepy. Even for me.

"The guy in the woods that we saw the other day"

Scott's voice brings me out of my musings and I realise that I can focus on that later because this is way more important. "Yeah-well yes-but that's not it! Okay?!" I end up raising my voice in desperation, because so help me if I get blown off again!

"What then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore," enter confused puppy face. Damn, the dog jokes have already started. "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this research-do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" You should now!

"It's a signal. When a wolf's alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack so if-if you heard a wolf howling that means others could be nearby-maybe even a whole pack of them!"

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No," I breathe out. This is where it's either going to go greatly – well as greatly as accepting you are now a creature of the night can be – or terribly. I'm really hoping for the former because I'm pretty sure fish have better self-defence skills than me. "Werewolves."

Well it's out there.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this, you know I'm picking Allison up in an hour?" Okay. Not good.

"I-I-saw you on the field today Scott okay? What you did wasn't just amazing alright, it was impossible," I say, trying to convince Scott and stop him from leaving because this is way more life-changing than a girl. Although with Scott, both are fairly similar on a wholly unbelievable level.

"So I made a good shot"

"No! You made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes! You know people can't just suddenly do that overnight. And-and then there's the vision, the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore-"

"Okay! Enough dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow-" And at this point I really think Scott deserves a good high five. In the face. With a chair. Maybe that will finally make him seriously listen to me. And then what he say registers in my mind and I start full on panicking.

"Tomorrow! No! The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" That kind of hurts. I know it's just his denial talking but you'd think after all these years he'd at least trust that I'm looking out for him.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed Scott. And it not that the moon's just going to cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your bloodlust is at its peak"

"Bloodlust?" he questions, but It sound more like a statement, so I gather my research to try and back myself up. If Scott won't listen to me then maybe he'll listen to Google.

"Yeah, your urge to kill"

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill Stiles." That should have been my first warning but I was on a roll. And when I roll, well, I have no brakes.

I should really get some installed soon.

"You gotta hear this: 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse'. I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date" I grab his bag and rummage around for his cell phone,"I'm gonna call her right now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just cancelling the date-"

"No! Give it to me!" Scott yells while practically smashing me into the wall, with his arm ready to punch me. And for the first time in my life, I am scared of Scott. The fear and shock keep me silent and unable to move. I can only stare at the violent persona that seems to have enveloped my previously docile and sweet friend. Somehow, Scott's rationale at least prevents him from actually making contact with me and instead chooses to victimise my chair by pushing it over. Scott just breathes heavily and I know when he realises what he did, but now I just can't look at him anymore.

"I-I'm sorry, I-g-gotta go get ready for that party" I heat Scott leaving and I know it's not his fault. I know, but everything feels so much more real now. And for all my research, I don't know how to deal with that.

"I'm sorry," I hear him say one more time and once I hear the front door close, I hit my head against wall in frustration. While I'm wallowing in my mixture of emotions, I see the fallen down chair and decide to pick it up, hoping that it's not broken because if I have to pay for a new one amongst all this crap, I might just scream.

But when I pick it up, I see them: claw marks. All other thoughts fly out of my head. Any anger or sadness I have is blown away, replaced by determination. Because, through thick and thin – and now apparently claws – Scott will always be my best friend.

 _'Look like I'm going to Lydia's party after all.'_

* * *

Arriving at Lydia's house, I couldn't help my moment of trepidation. I looked down at myself and then quickly checked my reflection. I thought I looked okay; I had decided on a nice pair of skinny jeans and a black top with lace for sleeves. I had even put on a bit of lip gloss, but I was sure that my sneakers and lack of other makeup probably wouldn't earn Lydia's approval.

 _'Hopefully she's too busy making out with Jackson to say anything about it,'_ I thought while nervously tucking a strand of my waist length hair behind my ear. One more nervous habit along with the hundred others I'm sure I displayed while looking around, trying to locate Scott.

Just when I was asking someone if they had seen him, the man of the hour stumbled through the crowd. Damnit, I was too late; the full moon already started affecting him.

"Yo Scott, you good?" I said while reaching out for him. It was a stupid question, but I had to try and get him to stop, or at least slow down, and it was the first thing I thought of.

It didn't work.

Instead I ended up losing him while I tried to push my way through the many gyrating, drunk teenagers. By the time I eventually made it outside, there was no sight of Scott. I looked around wildly but I couldn't locate his car either, but I did find something that temporarily subdued my rising panic with confusion: Derek Hale. And Allison. Getting into a car.

If it was any other guy, I would have just stared at the car – and damn if that car wasn't sex on wheels – but this was Derek. Derek Hale, who randomly pops up in the woods like a serial killer from every horror movie known to man. Derek Hale who also randomly pops up in my head from time to time for no apparent reason.

Almost as if he could sense me, he turned to look at me, and for the second time that day, I was stuck. Even though the street wasn't well lit, I could almost feel his eyes boring into me, and it did nothing to ease my rising heartbeat or confusion because _why the hell is Derek at a HIGH SCHOOL party giving ALLISON a ride?_

And then, just as suddenly, he was gone; leaving me with something a little too close to disappointment, something I definitely shouldn't be feeling. So I did what I had to do: I pushed it back and drove as fast as I could Scott's house.

* * *

As soon as I reached Scott's house I entered/broke in, and ran to his room.

"Go away," was the muffled reply to my rapid knocking, and if this was any other situation, I might have whacked him over the head for his rudeness.

"Scott! It's me!" That seems to get a favourable response since the door opens slightly, so I push on "Let me in Scott, I can help" I say desperately. Or stupidly. But Scott is more important right now, and if that means the possibility of getting mauled, then it's a risk I have to take…..

Why haven't I written a will already?

"No, listen you gotta find Allison" I hear him breathe heavily and I take a second to mentally scream in exasperation because, seriously? You are turning into a WEREWOLF! And you're thinking about a girl? A girl who you met not even a week ago?

"She's fine alright? I saw her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine" I try pacifying him so that he can let me at least attempt to help his stubborn, furry ass.

"I think I know who it is."

At this point, I am actually trying to barge my way in, but I have no idea what he is talking about. "Who-just let me in and try-"

"It's Derek! Derek Hale's the werewolf, he's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods"

Well that's one way to shut me up. As much as I try and deny it, it actually adds up. The bite, Derek's mysterious reappearance in Beacon Hills, why he was there at the party-

 _'The party!'_ I think with trepidation. And before I can stop myself I end up telling Scott.

"Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party."

Before I can pull myself together, Scott slams door shut and I hear the window opening. The noise causing me to run downstairs myself and head to my jeep.

I can't count how many traffic laws I broke on the ride to Allison's house, but oddly enough, it wasn't her on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Derek. Even though in all probability he was a crazy murdering werewolf, I still felt a sadness at the thought that it was him that did this to Scott. A sadness I should not feel towards a person who I have never even had a conversation with.

When I reach Allison's place I rapidly ring the doorbell and knock the door. Politeness is reserved for non-life or death situations. I just manage to catch my hand as the door opens, and I see a slightly stern-faced, yet pretty woman, who must be Allison's mum.

"Hi Mrs Argent, um, you have no idea who I am-I'm a friend of your daughter's-uh, look this is going to sound kind of crazy, um, really crazy actually. You know what crazy doesn't eve-" I start rambling, because I had no idea how to tell the intimidating woman that her daughter may or may not have been killed or kidnapped or tortured, or whatever else might have happened to her. Luckily, she got sick of my verbal diarrhoea – as most people do – and stopped me before I got too far by calling for Allison. And imagine my shock when she actually appeared, yet I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left me.

' _Thank goodness Derek didn't do anything_ ' I thought, an odd tingling of happiness at the notion that Derek maybe more innocent than Scott assumes. Oh- and that Allison is alive, of course.

' _Priorities Stiles! Worry about your friend's maybe-girlfriend before random, brooding strangers!'_ I chastised myself. Speaking of priorities though, I decided to do some damage control for my favourite puppy.

"Uh, hey Allison" I started as she came in front of me, a confused look on her prettily made up face. And doesn't that just build up self-confidence. Hence, the rambling begins. "I'm Stiles-no that's not my name but I'd rather you call me that-anyway I'm Scott's best friend-not girlfriend! Never! We're totally platonic- it's you he's into-like really into. I mean, I've known the guy forever so I know when he's into someone" I see the confusion on Allison's face grow and decide to get to the point before I completely ruin Scott's budding relationship. "Anyway, what I'm getting at is that Scott really likes you. Like really-really likes you. And he definitely didn't mean to leave you hanging tonight-he was looking forward to this so much. Believe me, he has talked my ear off about you and only you ever since you came, to the point that it's actually kind of irritating. Sweet-but irritating nonetheless-" I catch myself before I start ranting, although Allison's smiling now so I guess I'm doing okay.

"What I'm trying to get at is, Scott's a great guy. And I'm not just saying that as his best friend. So please just think about giving him a chance." I finish, pleading, because who knows when a chance to date a beautiful girl – way out of his league I might add – is going to come again for Scott. Plus, I think I might just stab myself if I have to hear whining on how Allison dumped him, along with his speech on how perfect she is.

"I'll admit, I was pretty mad at first, but after that kind of endorsement I'll take what you said into consideration" Allison says, and I can't help the smile that breaks out, which she returns. "Scott's lucky to have a friend like you," she says before going back inside.

 _'Damn straight he is!'_ I grin whilst going back to my car. I guess I can see a little why Scott's so infatuated with her.

* * *

I end up spending the whole night driving the jeep around looking for Scott. That is dedication right there let me tell you. Just as I am about to pull over and try texting Scott again, I see him break through the trees up ahead. Shirtless.

 _'The urge to face palm is strong with this one'_

After Scott gets in, we drive around in silence for a while, both of us trying to come to terms with our new reality. He finally breaks the silence, causing me to look over at him.

"You know what actually worries me the most?"

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," but even as I say it, I know it's coming.

"She probably hates me now" he groans. That's a bit over dramatic. Allison seems a bit too Disney princess to hold that big a grudge.

"I doubt that but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology," I say, because she does deserve that at the very least, no matter the crazy circumstances. I try to lighten his mood though. "Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freakin werewolf!" Scott just looks over with a 'really?' face. I guess it's too soon for that.

"Okay bad idea," I relent, but Scott's sad face softens me up and I can't help trying to encourage him. "Hey we'll get through this."

But humour is my go to and I can't help giving it one more shot. "Come on, if I have to I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I can do it!" That gets me a positive reaction as Scott snorts and we both can't help smiling.

And for that second, it's like nothing has changed; just Scott and Stiles against the world.

* * *

Not too much Stiles/Derek interaction yet but it is coming, I assure you. I'm excited (and terrified) to see how it's going to play out.

Comments, questions, queries, anything and everything is welcome XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks to all who are still reading this and those who like it so far! This chapter is honestly not one of my favourites as I had some technology problems and am currently writing and posting this before I finally succumb to sleep. It feels kind of stunted and there really isn't much Sterek yet, but this is the best I could do given the conditions and I wanted to keep up my weekly update schedule, so I guess I'll just have to hope that the next chapter's better XD

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Teen Wolf or it's characters. But wouldn't it be nice to own some Derek

* * *

 _It's A Downhill Slope From Here_

After the mess of the last weekend, to say I was ready for something mundane like drill practice, was an understatement. As I was about to head out though, I noticed a dazed Scott just staring into space. Not in gear I might add.

Being the amazing best friend I am, I decide to go straight into the heart of Scott's current major problem.

"Did you apologize to Allison?"

"Yeah" he said, not even blinking. Uh oh. Monosyllabic word. That doesn't sound promising. Worriedly, I can't help but ask. I was almost positive she was willing to give him another shot too.

"So….she giving you a second chance or…"

"Yeah" he repeats, and all my previous worry is replaced by happiness. Scott must just be spacey due to the shock of actually getting not one, but TWO chances at dating a hot girl.

"Yeah! Alright, so everything's good!" I start walking off, ready to leave my buddy to his fantasies but his next word stops me cold.

"No."

"No?" I question, because haven't we been through enough for one week. Can't our problems have a meeting and schedule themselves in orderly intervals? Is that so much to ask?

Haltingly, as if unable to get the words out, Scott says "Remember, the hunters? Her dad is one of them." And no. Just no.

"Her dad?"

"Shot me…" Please let this be some sort of sick joke.

"Allison's father"

"…with a crossbow"

I inhale deeply, trying to compute the fact that Scott is currently in a supernatural version of _Romeo and Juliet_. "Allison's fath-"

"YES! HER FATHER!" Scott suddenly yells, coming out of his stupor.

Normally I'd be mad at Scott and yell something back at him but I just don't know what to think. I mean, this whole situation is getting more complicated (read: messed up).

'' _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_ ' _I guess.'_

As much as I'd have loved to ruminate on karma being a bitch, I noticed Scott practically hyperventilating and started slapping his face lightly because this is so not the time to go unconscious.

"Snap out of it, okay? Hey?" Scott finally looks at me and his lost puppy face breaks my heart slightly. Honestly, Scott maybe the werewolf, but its times like this that make me feel like I should protect him. "He didn't recognize you right?"

"N-no I-I-I don't think so"

"Does she know about it?"

Unfortunately, that was the wrong question as Scott just freaks out again and looks as if he's about to cry. "I-I don't know, what if she does?"

"Uh okay-" before I can say more, we hear Coach blowing his whistle, and I realize that now is not the time. "Okay just take this, and this," I say handing him his gear "and just focus on lacrosse for now. Okay? That's all you gotta do for now" I hit him roughly trying to pep him up and it seems to work.

"Here. We. Go"

* * *

Out on the field, we're all lined up for practice shots, and it seems that the day is only going to continue on downhill. Coach decided it would be good to put Jackass-uh, I mean Jackson, on defence. With Scott on offence. What goes on in that man's head?

When Scott's turn came up, he ran, bypassing all the cones to the goal–in an impressive display of athleticism- only to get knocked onto the ground by Jackson for all his efforts. I can't help wincing in phantom pain but Coach's words next make it worse.

"McCall! My Grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead. Grandmother"

If that was anyone else, I would have laughed with everyone too. As it was though….

 _'Why can't Coach ever keep his mouth shut? Especially now!'_ I think as Scott runs back to place.

After the whistle blows, Scott goes forward again, however this time he heads straight into Jackson. They both clash in midair –I briefly wish that I had a camera on me. That would have been beautiful once edited- but only Scott lands on his feet while Jackson falls to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. However, I soon see Scott falling to the ground as well and I flail a bit, trying to get to his crouched over form as fast as possible.

"Scott?" I ask, wondering what exactly is going on.

"I can't control it Stiles, it's happening"

"W-what? Right here? Now?!" I exclaim, unable to keep the anger fully out of my voice because this is really just the icing on our metaphorical mudcake. However, this is not the place nor the time to get mad at things that are only partially Scott's fault.

"Come on, get up" I pull him up and support him while making sure no one notices. Of course they're too busy surrounding Jackson to notice.

 _'Huh. So he does have his uses'_

But while I'm running away with Scott something, or rather _someone,_ gets caught in my peripheral vision. Someone who should really not be in as many teenage populated locations as he is.

That someone is Derek Fricking Hale, who is standing on the edge of the field near the bleachers and really should not look as good as he did considering he was all but stalking Scott at this point.

He didn't move an inch, but I could feel his eyes following our every step, and I had to hope that he didn't notice the shiver that ran down my spine when our eyes connected. Luckily, we moved out of visual range fairly quickly and I rush Scott inside the only place that can currently contain him.

As dramatic as it sounds, it was really only the locker room.

"Come on. Here we go. Scott you okay?" I query while crouching in front of Scott's panting form, trying to get a look at his face to discern his state of okayness.

Wish granted.

Scott lifts his head up, only with amber eyes and fangs. If that wasn't enough to jump start me, then his next exclamation of "Get away from me!" certainly did. I back away freaking out, practically crab walking backwards, because he kind of looks like he wants to eat me. And I am not tasty goddammit!

Scott jumps on top of the lockers, and while that does give me a better vantage point of him, it doesn't help my fumbling attempts to get away as I seem to trip on every obstacle known to man as I back away.

There is absolutely no place to hide and even if there was, I'm pretty sure Scott would see me as he's now jumped onto the FREAKING ROOF BEAMS, growling as if there's no tomorrow. And with the way things are going, there might not be for me.

 _'Thank goodness his helmet's still on, but it probably won't help much if he gets me. If I survive this, maybe I should consider getting him a rabies shot for future reoccurrences'_ I can't help but think distractedly.

During my -admittedly pathetic- escape attempts, I suddenly feel my back bang up against the fire extinguisher and I scramble to grab it. Just in time too as Scott jumps towards me with a roar and I spray him as much as I can. It actually seems to be working so I keep spraying as I back out the door. Adrenaline pumping through me, I slide down the wall, ready to spray again. Or, worst comes to worst, use it for target practice against Scott.

Before I can conceive a more detailed plan though, I hear a weak "Stiles…." come from inside. Hesitantly, I look back and see Scott seemingly normal again, if a bit exhausted.

"What happened?" And with that, relief washes over me because that is my Scotty. I drop the extinguisher and take off my gloves, throwing them to the ground as my relief turns into anger, which I feel is justified given the circumstances.

"You tried to kill me." I bite out "It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger" Maybe I'll sign us both up for some anger management classes.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game in case you hadn't noticed" And I get the urge to grab the extinguisher again because Scott is just. Not. Getting. It.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game." I say, blunt as I can be, because this kid needs a brick to the face sometimes.

"But I'm first line" Scott whines. I know he gets the message from the sadness on his face, and I soften my tone in response, but the words no less firm.

"Not anymore"

* * *

After school that night, I call Scott online to give him the 411. When he answer I shoot a toy gun at the webcam, hoping to diffuse some of Scott's tension because I just know he is going to end up in a pit of worry with my news.

"What d'you find out?" Straight to the point then. Well I guess I should just rip the band-aid off.

"Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder"

"Because of me?" I can't help the snort that comes out of me at that. As far as I'm concerned, Jackson had it coming.

"Because he's a tool."

"But is he gonna play?" And this is the question which shall unlock the pit.

"Well they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday"

As expected, Scott sighs and practically wilts in front of me. Before I can employ my motivational skills however, I can't help noticing something not quite right with Scott's room. I lean forward to get a closer look, which confuses Scott.

"What?" he says, and I look back up into Scott's eyes, freaking out a bit and trying to stop my eyes from flitting to what eerily looks like a person in the corner of Scott's room. I decide to type my suspicions so as not to bring the person's attention upon us, if I haven't already.

"It looks like what?" I hear Scott read out loud but from him messing with his keys, I realize his screen must be glitching up, so I just look at Scott without saying anything and hoping he gets the message in time.

Only Scott sees it a second too late. The figure pulls Scott up off the chair and for a second I see the unforgettable features of Derek before they both go off screen and I can't hear anything.

Frankly, I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. Derek was at the field today and most likely saw what happened. As curious as I am though of what's happening, for once I actually stay quiet, hoping not to draw any unwarranted – possibly violent – behaviour towards both Scott and myself.

But it had been five minutes already. Since I heard no screaming or fighting, at this point my mind was in the gutter; because either Scott forgot about me, or he and Derek are having sex.

Which is all kinds of unfair….because of Allison. Yeah. Definitely Allison…

Just as I was about to yell something extremely unsavory at the screen, in hopes of bringing some attention to my presence, Scott entered the webcam's view looking more freaked out than sexed out, which shouldn't have made me feel as relieved as I did.

Impatiently, I asked him what happened, and he shakily relayed to me the events that followed his manhandling. I let him go after that as I figured he might want to rest after the stress of the day but I couldn't help privately agreeing with Derek. And while I wasn't happy about him threatening and potentially hurting Scott, what he said made sense.

Until Scott could control himself, he was a danger to us all.

* * *

The next day, while walking up to Scott's locker I see my dad and another officer talking to the principal. And isn't that just intriguing. Normally I'd just pester my dad to find out, but now I have my own personal spy-wolf.

I grabs onto Scott's shoulder and pull him behind a wall before pointing at them and starting Scott's employment.

"Tell me what they're saying." The fact that he does so without question is a testament to our years of friendship. That, or he's given up trying to dissuade or question my motives.

Probably the second.

I'm impatiently tapping Scott's arm when he turns around and spills: "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable." And it really is. I know it's for safety but a curfew? Really? They couldn't just do extra patrols? "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is hanging out doing whatever he wants."

"Well we can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" That causes me to pause. I know that I was the one who prompted Scott and insinuated it just now, but actually hearing him say that Derek did it makes some feeling, that I can't quite identify, tighten around my chest. But Derek's the only suspect so far, so I push that feeling as far back as I can, and start planning.

"We can do something."

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body." And the open-mouthed look of surprise I receive in return to my statement is just the push I need.

* * *

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of Adderall so.." Are the first things I say after bursting into Scott's room, but given the vague text he sent me telling me to that he found something and to come here, I think it should be expected.

"I just found something at Derek Hale's" Cue sinking stomach.

"Oh, are you kidding? What?" I say, attempting to play off my sudden disappointment. I refuse to let teenage hormones get in the way of something this important.

"There's something buried there. I smelled blood"

"That's awesome! I mean that's terrible, whose blood?" I really should think before I speak.

 _'Insensitivity, thy name is Stiles'_

"I don't know. But when we do, you're dad nails Derek with the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." And with that, I drag Scott to my jeep, because there is only one way to confirm whether or not Fido's found a bone.

* * *

Entering the hospital, the rush of people, both doctors and patients alike, draws less attention to us than normal. So of course we had to look extra suspicious by turning our head every which way, like demented bobble-heads. In our defence, we've never had to take classes on breaking into a morgue.

While I wait for Scott, I walk around and look around, only to notice Lydia just sitting in a chair. Curiosity on why she's here wars with my natural reaction to just avoid the Queen Bee. The decision is taken out of my hand when her gaze lands on me. And stays there.

Deciding to try and make conversation, and because her stare is creeping me out, I go on default mode: i.e. word vomit.

"Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me, um, I sit behind you in biology" I make hand gestures, as if that helps, but Lydia's face scrunches up as if trying to remember so I take that as a sign that maybe she doesn't hate me "Uh, anyways, I always thought, maybe it'd be kind of cool to get to know each other a little better." I say and it's not a complete lie. I wouldn't mind getting to know her if she stopped her stupid act. And if she looked at me as a person and not whatever crap her dog lets out.

"Hold on give me a second" she says and pushes her hair behind her ear revealing an earpiece. And wow do I feel stupid now. At least it explains the creepy stare, which was apparently _not_ on me.

"Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?"

Embarrassed, I try to laugh it off. Looks like my ratio of female friends won't be increasing anytime soon. "No…Sorry"

I decide to sit on the other side of the wall, and not a moment too soon as Jackson comes out from an office and he and Lydia both start making out. And isn't that just disgusting.

As I was stewing in my own awkwardness, hoping that someone would tell them to get a room, Scott suddenly comes up to me and blurts out:

"The scent was the same"

"You sure?" I can't help but ask.

 _'Why aren't I jumping on the 'Let's Blame Derek' train?'_

"Yes"

Huffing, I decide to be as objective as possible, since my emotions are haywire. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl"

"I say we use it"

"How?" That is a good question, though for once I actually have something of a plan. But first, before I throw any remaining caution I have to the wind, I just have to ask:

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks on the legs Stiles. Bite marks." That reply doesn't really answer my question, but I decide to relent anyway. Maybe once Derek's behind bars I'll finally be able to forget…whatever it is I'm feeling.

"Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel"

* * *

It took a while of waiting, but Derek's car finally drove off, allowing us to get closer.

"Wait, something's different" Scott said as we approached the house. What the hell does he mean by different? Since I don't have wolfy-senses however, I had to voice my question out loud.

"Different how?"

"I don't know" And isn't that just enlightening.

"Let's just get this over with" I say to prevent anything too sarcastic from coming out of my mouth, and get to work digging.

You know, in movies they make the actual digging bit seem so easy. Bit of shuffling, some dirt in the air, a few grunts, and five minutes later: jackpot.

Television is a lie.

And after ages Scott voiced his exhaustion, "This is taking way too long"

"Just keep going" I say, and isn't it just sad when I have to be the optimistic one.

"What if he comes back?" Scott questions warily. Valid question it is too. Good thing my plan covered all the bases.

"Then we get the hell out of here"

"What if he catches us?" I wonder if he remembers that he is partly responsible for this whole scheme.

"I have a plan for that"

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." Hey, I said I covered all the bases. I never said I did it well.

"I hate that plan" and I can practically feel his dubiousness in his ability to escape successfully, when I hit something. Forgetting our conversation, we both start brushing as much dirt away as possible

"Hurry," Scott urgently says. What exactly does he think I'm doing?

Looking up at Scott, I can't quite hide the annoyance in my tone. "I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?"

"I'll do it" Scott volunteers. Why didn't he just do it in the first place then?

However, we did not get what we expected once we finished our unravelling.

"Whoa!" we both screamed, jumping out of the hole we dug. In a different situation, I might have yelled 'Jinx'. As it is, it was all I could do to keep my lunch down. "What the hell is that?" I asked, hoping Scott would give me answers since he was the only person around. I should have known I was asking for too much.

"That's a wolf!" No shit Sherlock!

"Yeah. I can see that" I realize elaboration is necessary if this conversation is going to get somewhere. "I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

"I told you something was different" he says in confusion, which I mirror.

"This doesn't make sense"

"We gotta get out of here" And that is probably smart at this point. This is getting a little too Twilight Zone for one night.

"Yeah, okay, help me cover this up." But as I am about to start putting the dirt back in I see a small plant with a purple flower. 'Wolfsbane', I recognize from my research. Scott notices my pause.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you see that flower?"

"What about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane"

"What's that?" I momentarily get side tracked. Scott's been a werewolf for over a week now and he didn't at least research wolfsbane? "Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?" I try.

Scott just shakes his head "No"

"Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains?" I try again but Scott's sigh is answer enough.

"The original classic werewolf movie?"

"No, what?" Scott snaps, losing patience. Now it's my turn to sigh. Where would this naïve boy be without me?

"You are so unprepared for this" I retort while getting up and going to the plant. I see the loose planting and pick it up only to find it connected to a rope.

 _"Please let this not be connected to a trap of some sort'_ I think while unraveling the rope in a spiral going inwards. There's only so much I can take, and imprisonment is not on tonight's list.

I'm almost at the center of the hole when Scott says my name, and the look on his face piques my curiosity as I go to his side and follow his gaze

"Oh!" I can't help jumping a bit in shock because _holy hell_ there is a _human body_ now looking up at me.

Scott and I just stare at the body, unable to move due to the surprise, but it is Scott who jolts me into action.

"Looks like we found the proof. Let's bury this back up and call the station" he said, something akin to excitement in his voice. I could only vaguely give my agreement because my mind was too focused on what the heck was going on.

I wasn't sure of much, but I knew that something was _wrong._ This revelation brought up too many questions and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that we were wrong. That there were pieces in the puzzle that we were missing. But I couldn't find the voice to reveal these feelings when Scott started shoving dirt back on top of the body.

I took one last look at the girl's sight less eyes before helping.

 _'And there goes my dinner'_


End file.
